csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (South Korea)
=2014= 29 May 2014 *Adopted JANUS-11 *Released Paranoia *Clear all Zombie Scenario chapters chronologically to get Asura medal and Lightning HZ-1 *Kill 1000 zombies in Paranoia to get Antidoter (1 usage) 15 May 2014 *Re:booted ranking system *Introduced Family war *Looted Isabelle and Aeolis *Resold SL8 for Upgrade Event *Sold Code Decoders bundle set 29 April 2014 *Sold Journey to the West set *Released Metro *Resold Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Collect 2014 kill points to get Head costume *Play for 3 hours to get Head costume 17 April 2014 *Added Maverick Combat Blueprint *Adopted PSG-1 *Added M60E4 Maverick and SPAS-12 Maverick *Resold M2 Browning and Barrett M95 for Weapon Enhancement *Held Battle Weapons, Seed and Special Nightmare events 1 April 2014 *Held April Fool Event: **The players must have accounts, then they have to open the "game modes" section on the official website and choose Zombie 4: Darkness **Then they must press F8 until a code appeared **Players can enter the code in-game to receive the following items: B-Box and World Best Set 27 March 2014 *Added Cyclone, Ringling and Duration Extender to Code Box *Released Lord of Darkness set 13 March 2014 *Adopted JANUS-9 *Released Sanctuary *Rebooted Family system *Held Time Bomb event 27 February 2014 *Add new Weapon recipe for Skull Series, Balrog Series and Janus series *Resold JANUS-5 and Double-barreled shotgun *Held Double-barreled shotgun upgrade event *Held Fortune Cookie event 13 February 2014 *Rebooted Zombie Shelter: Coop *Released Desert Plants *Added Survival Tools Package *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer *Held B-Box Giveaway event *Held Valentine event *Held Golden bell giveaway event 28 January 2014 *Re:boot Zombie Scenario *Released Envymask *Recruited Choijiyoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Added Gae Bolg, MP7 Unicorn, and Horse Axe *Sold Decoders bundles *Resold Skull-4 *Added Dual Infinity to shop *Resold Combat Knife and held Combat Knife upgrade event *Held Kite event *Held Bingo Event and Letter Collecting Event *Log in specific days to receive Fortune bag 16 January 2014 * Released Shoreline 9 January 2014 *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Adopted M2 Browning *Released Dark City *Kill the zombies at the end of the round to get Zombie 4: Darkness supply box or key *Held Coin Event =2013= 19 December 2013 *Adopted M1887 Xmas *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag *Resold Balrog-I and Balrog-IX *Resold ARX-160 for Weapon Enhancement *Added new medals: Enhancer & of Success *Re:booted Craft system *Added Zombie 4: Darkness supply box *Held Christmas event 05 December 2013 *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box *Rebooted Clan system *Rebooted Ranking system 21 November 2013 *Adopted Groza *Clear Zombie Shelter: Coop/Team Match to receive Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Held Golden bell giveaway event *Held B-Box giveaway event *Updated Battlefield Supply 14 November 2013 *Patched Zombie Shelter: Coop/Team Match *Released Dead City 07 November 2013 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Reorganized Zombie Shelter (Postponed) *Added new medals: Survivor & Dismantle *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held Time Bomb event 24 October 2013 *Introduced Dedicated Server *Reform Medal system *Added new medals for Zombie Scenario: Season 3, Encounter and Beast mode *Clear all Zombie Scenario: Season 3 chapters, Encounter and Conspiracy to receive Lightning LZ-1 *Log in to receive Pumpkin Grenade and costumes *Added Drill and G11 Gold to Code Box *Updated Battlefield Supply 10 October 2013 *Invented JANUS-7 *Discovered Welcome *Held Baseball event *Updated Battlefield Supply *Play 30 minutes to get Welcome Key 26 September 2013 *Recruited Walter and Carlito *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Held Golden bell event *Updated Battlefield Supply 12 September 2013 *Adopted JANUS-5 *Released Conspiracy *Held Bingo Event *Added Compound Bow and UTS-15 Pink Gold to Bingo prizes *Introduced B-Box *Updated Battlefield Supply 29 August 2013 *Adopted ARX-160 *Released Dark Snow *Held Time Bomb event *Updated Battlefield Supply 13 August 2013 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Held Tactical Knife Upgrade event *Held Mosquitoes Eradication event *Updated Battlefield Supply *Resold Christmas Edition Weapons 01 August 2013 *Adopted Skull-6 *Released Encounter *Held Big Head Event *Updated Battlefield Supply 25 July 2013 *Resold Balrog-I, Balrog-V, Balrog-VII and Balrog-IX 18 July 2013 *Adopted Battle Weapons *Released Joker Character *Added Head and Doll costumes *Updated Battlefield Supply 04 July 2013 *Patched Beast mode *Updated Custom Start menu *Released Cold Fear *Adopted Leviathan *Updated Battlefield Supply 27 June 2013 *Adopted Skull-8 *Held Bingo Event *Added Plasma and Laser Blade to Bingo Event prizes *Included Green Dragon Blade to Coded Box 20 June 2013 *Adopted AWP-Z *Released Hitchhiking *Held Ice event 04 June 2013 *Held SPAS-12 Cobra Upgrade event *Added Weekly Ranking system 30 May 2013 *Introduced AFK Host Auto-kick system *Adopted AK-74U *Added Squirrel costumes *Updated Battlefield Supply 14 May 2013 *Adopted Balrog-XI *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held Code A Decoder Giveaway event 02 May 2013 *Resold Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Added Kart costumes *Clear all Zombie Scenario maps to get Lightning HZ-1 23 April 2013 *Released Panic Room *Clear Panic Room to receive Jiang Shi (permanent) *Added Panda costumes *Introduced Origin Weapons License *Inserted Needler and King Cobra Gold into Coded Box *Updated Battlefield Supply 11 April 2013 *Adopted Skull-4 *Launched Facebook page 04 April 2013 *Introduced Baseball event *Sold Skull-4 Reservation Ticket 28 March 2013 *Released Lusty Rose *Introduced M16A1 Veteran *Added "E", AT4-CS and Lightning AR-2 sprays *Held Seed event *Held Reversed Map event *Updated Battlefield Supply 14 March 2013 *Released Santorini *Adopted Balrog-III *Introduced Code B Decoder *Added FG-Launcher and MG36 Gold to Coded Box *Collect 100 special points to receive Lightning LZ-1 permanent *Log in to receive Heart bomb and Heart spray *Updated Battlefield Supply 26 February 2013 *Adopted K3 *Added Pig costumes *K3 and UTS-15 can be enhanced now *Updated Battlefield Supply 14 February 2013 *Held Triple-barreled shotgun Upgrade event 07 February 2013 *Adopted UMP45 Snake *Added Serpent Blade and Ripper *Held Bingo Event and Stingray Kite events *Introduced Armor costumes *Added Elite medal *Updated Battlefield Supply 31 January 2013 *Adopted Balrog-I *Released Threat *Updated Battlefield Supply 17 January 2013 *Patched Zombie Shelter *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Released City of Damned 03 January 2013 *Patched Rush Battle *Adopted HK G11 *Released Urban Assault *Updated Battlefield Supply =2012= 20 December 2012 *Added Christmas costumes *Log in to receive Christmas hat and spray *Adopted MG36 Christmas Edition *Resold MG3, M134 Minigun and Barrett M95 Christmas Editions *Updated Battlefield Supply 06 December 2012 *Adopted Balrog-IX *Released Behind *Updated Battlefield Supply 22 November 2012 *Held Lucky Coin event *Added Thunderbolt and Double-barreled shotgun Gold to Coded Box *Released Soldier & Infecter medals 13 November 2012 *Introduced Comrade *Adopted M249 Veteran 08 November 2012 *Adopted UTS-15 *Held Kriss Super V Upgrade event 25 October 2012 *Released Venice *Added Halloween costumes *Added OICW and M60E4 Gold to Coded Box 11 October 2012 *Adopted M16A1 *Held Silver bell and Golden bell events *Resold Parkerhale M82 and PKM for Weapon Enhancement 25 September 2012 *Released Contact *Adopted Balrog-V *Added Volcano, P90 Bunny and Cannon to Coded Box *Held Full Moon event 13 September 2012 *Introduced costumes *Added Dust Zero and Angel City to other modes 30 August 2012 *Released Angel City *Adopted King Cobra *Added Firefighter, Zombie Master and Assistant medals 16 August 2012 *Held SL8 and Combat knife Upgrade events 09 August 2012 *Released Poisoning *Held Seed event 02 August 2012 *Released Skyline *Resold WA2000 for Weapon Enhancement 26 July 2012 *Held Mosquitoes event *Held M134 Minigun Upgrade event 12 July 2012 *Released Angra Nest *Adopted Balrog-VII 28 June 2012 *Patched Z-VIRUS *Released Forbidden *Unleashed Venom Guard and Sting Finger *Adopted M32 MGL *Added Ethereal and Wild Wing to Bingo Event *Added Lightning AR-2 and M14 EBR to Coded Box 14 June 2012 *Patched Basic mode *Released Dust Zero *Resold AS50, KSG-12, StG 44 and HK23E for Weapon Enhancement 31 May 2012 *Adopted M249 Camouflage *Released level-restrict weapons *Introduced Weapon Enhancement *Added Normal Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material *Added Lucky Gunman *Resold M14 EBR and XM2010 17 May 2012 *Added Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Adopted Parkerhale M82 03 May 2012 *Added Phoenix and Specialist medals *Added Shooting Star and KSG-12 Gold to Coded Box *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event *Adopted Cart Rider Best Friend Package 19 April 2012 *Adopted Skull-11 *Released Decoy *Resold MG36, M79 Saw off and Wedung 05 April 2012 *Adopted Tomahawk *Added Gallery, Inferno and Checkmate to Gun Deathmatch 22 March 2012 *Patched Gun Deathmatch *Recruited Raven and Michaela 08 March 2012 *Added Avalanche and StG 44 Gold to Coded Box *Held Silver bell and Golden bell events 19 January 2012 *Added AWP and M24 to Coded Box *Recruited Jennifer (Army) and Natasha (casual) *Adopted TMP Dragon and Cannon 12 January 2012 *Adopted Skull-3 *Patched Zombie Escape *Released Blood Castle =2011= 22 December 2011 *Patched Hidden *Added Eye and Meister medals *Added Tempest and M79 Saw off Gold to Coded Box *Adopted Barrett M95 Christmas Edition 08 December 2011 *Introduced Zombie Mods Clan Battle 24 November 2011 *Adopted SPAS-12 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade Event 10 November 2011 *Introduced Character Emotion *Recruited Enzo *Recruited Lucia 27 October 2011 *Updated Human Scenario *Released Sidewinder *Added Chaser, Hunter, Hunter and Breaker medals *Adopted AT4-CS *Sold AT4 in points 13 October 2011 *Patched Team Deathmatch: Item Battle *Released Checkmate *Adopted PKM 22 September 2011 *Patched Zombie Scenario: Season 2 *Released Toxicity *Adopted Skull-1 08 September 2011 *Added Dragon Tail to Coded Box *Added HK23E Gold to Coded Box *Resold MG36 25 August 2011 *Released Suzhou *Added Godlike medal *Resold PLA and Mei 11 August 2011 *Added Champ medal *Added Challenger medal *Adopted StG 44 28 July 2011 *Held M134 Minigun Upgrade event *Introduced Code A Decoder *Added Lightning SG-1 and Flintlock to Coded Box *Added MG3 Gold and MP5 Gold to Coded Box 14 July 2011 *Released Origin *Adopted Holy Bomb and Silver Luger *Recruited Fernando and Blair *Unleashed Stamper 30 June 2011 *Adopted Salamander *Released Requiem and Rest *Unleashed Banshee 16 June 2011 *Adopted AS50 *Added Tattoo 02 June 2011 *Adopted KSG-12 19 May 2011 *Resold SL8 *Held SL8 Upgrade event 03 May 2011 *Resold Kriss Super V *Held Kriss Upgrade event 26 April 2011 *Released Nightmare *Added Blaster to Coded Box *Added WA2000 Gold to Coded Box 21 April 2011 *Introduced Map Advancement *Added Patron and Gang medals 31 March 2011 *Recruited Keith Icahn *Recruited Spade *Added Special Mission Reset *Added April Fool sprays 24 March 2011 *Resold Dual Infinity *Resold Combat knife *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event *Held Combat knife upgrade event 17 March 2011 *Adopted Thompson Chicago and Luger P08 *Released Industry2 *Added Tattooes 03 March 2011 *Adopted MG36 17 February 2011 *Adopted Skull-5 *Introduced Craft *Released Dead End 27 January 2011 *Held Mosquitoes event *Added P90 Bunny *Added Volcano 20 January 2011 *Released Quasar *Recruited Alice *Added Conqueror, Home and Hero medals 06 January 2011 *Added Ganymede *Added Bloody Blade =2010= 16 December 2010 *Patched Metal Arena mode *Released Metal Gate map *Adopted Skull-9 02 December 2010 *Adopted M60E4 *Adopted M16A4 and AN-94 *Released Port *Renamed all classic weapons *Improved Ban List system *Added Winner, Specialist, Perfectionist, of Mission & Avenger medals 25 November 2010 *Released Cobble, Storm and Havana for Zombie Mods *Held Kriss Super V Upgrade event *Resold Kriss Super V 04 November 2010 *Adopted Kriss Super V 28 October 2010 *Released Blaze *Added Drone Control Chip *Added Dr. A's Trunk 14 October 2010 *Added Special mission and Daily mission challenge *Added Reward preview 07 October 2010 *Released Cube *Adopted TAR-21 *Adopted Katana 16 September 2010 *Released Mosque *Adopted Barrett M95 02 September 2010 *Added Melee Weapons License 26 August 2010 *Adopted AT4 *Released Hellfire *Added TRG-42 Platinum to Coded Box *Added Gold Luger to Coded Box 10 August 2010 *Patched Human Scenario *Released Desert Storm *Adopted WA2000 29 July 2010 *Recruited Erica *Recruited Mei *Added Lightning BIG-EYE 14 July 2010 *Adopted Skull-7 *Released Chaos 17 June 2010 *Added Soccer medals *Added Thompson Chicago Gold and USAS-12 Camouflage to Coded Box *Added Crossbow and MP5 White Tiger to Coded Box 03 June 2010 *Updated Ban List *Adopted Infinity Black *Adopted Infinity Red *Adopted MP7A1 60R 19 May 2010 *Patched Soccer *Released Striker *Recruited Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) *Recruited Choijiyoon (Soccer) and Yuri (Soccer) *Added Cannon Shot and Night Hawk Shot 04 May 2010 *Updated Vegas to Zombie Infection *Adopted Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Released Kart 22 April 2010 *Released Rats *Adopted Double-barreled shotgun *Adopted Infinity Silver 08 April 2010 *Unleashed Deimos *Introduced Deadly Shot 25 March 2010 *Released Lost City Hard *Released Double Gate Hard *Adopted M14 EBR *Added Round Retry 11 March 2010 *Released Stadium 09 February 2010 *Introduced Ranking system *Added Supply box to Zombie Scenario *Inserted Gerrard and David Black to Coded Box *Adopted Dragon Set and Dragon Knife *Added Crossbow and MP5 Tiger to Coded Box 21 January 2010 *Released Last Clue *Adopted HK23E 07 January 2010 *Released Trap *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event =2009= 17 December 2009 *Released Double Gate *Released Vostok *Adopted MG3 and M134 Minigun Christmas Editions *Added SD Light Zombie and SD Heavy Zombie sprays 03 December 2009 *Patched Zombie Scenario *Released Lost City *Adopted M79 Saw off *Added Battle Revival and Emergency Medicine *Added of Survival, Hunter and master medals 19 November 2009 *Added medals *Updated more maps for Zombie Mode *Adopted Wedung *Added SD Psycho Zombie sprays 12 November 2009 *Added Gerrard to Coded Box *Added David Black to Coded Box *Adopted QBB-95EX 05 November 2009 *Updated more maps for Zombie Mode 29 October 2009 *Patched Zombie: The Hero *Added Battle Veteran *Released Abyss3 *Updated more maps for Zombie Mode 22 October 2009 *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event 15 October 2009 *Released Champion *Adopted Combat knife 30 September 2009 *Added Lightning SMG-1 to Coded Box 24 September 2009 *Released Truth *Updated Havana and Hong Kong to Zombie Union *Adopted Dual Infinity 10 September 2009 *Patched Zombie Union: Annihilation *Adopted FNC *Released Jump2 *Updated Train and Back Alley to Zombie Union 13 August 2009 *Patched Challenge mode *Released Run1 and Jump1 *Released Fastline *Adopted M24 and Balisong *Added SD Choijiyoon and SD Ritsuka sprays 30 July 2009 *Adopted Blaser R93 Tactical *Added SD Jennifer and SD Natasha sprays *Updated Assault to Zombie Modes 23 July 2009 *Adopted M134 Minigun 16 July 2009 *Added Winchester M1887 Gold, SL8 Gold and Lightning AR-1 to Coded Box *Unleashed Voodoo zombie *Released Firebomb 02 July 2009 *Patched Zombie: The Union *Released Union 18 June 2009 *Released Industry *Adopted Winchester M1887 *Equipped M24 Grenade 04 June 2009 *Adopted L85A2 21 May 2009 *Released Moonlight *Added F2000 and K1A Special Edition to Coded Box *Adopted Hunting Dagger 23 April 2009 *Unleashed Psycho zombie *Added Sprint 26 March 2009 *Released Gallery *Added Ladder and Host Zombie sprays Category:Events